Someday together we'll breathe
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Mori Motonari X Chosokabe Motochika. YAOI. Motonari falls to the devil of the western sea. Motochika breaks the statuesque mask Motonari wears. What will he do without his pride?


Green flashed through the dark land of Shikoku. Mori Motonari ran unarmed away from the out of control battle that was not even a mile back. Finding a safety net of trees, Motonari hid catching his breath and looked back hearing cries and yells coming from the men fighting in the distance.

Launching a surprise attack on Chosokabe Motochika had turned into a very dangerous situation for the green clad Daimyo.

"Hmph." Motonari was glad it was not him fighting back there. His pawns would suffer in his place.

"Did ya get lost, Mori-san?"

Motonari's hairs stood on end recognizing that raspy voice as belonging to Chosokabe. Quickly, Motonari turned around glaring hard at the grinning man he now stood face to face with. His most arduous rival stood with his normal anchor weapon bared as he approached.

"The fight is back that way ..you just gonna abandon your men?"

Motonari was sweating from his running efforts only moments before. He could out run the army but he could not out run Motochika, it seemed.

"It is necessary." Motonari stated heartlessly. He tensed when Choskabe approached him.

"Ha. So that really is just the kind of man you are. You try to ambush me…look where it's gotten you. Runnin' away like a coward!"He pointed out and shoved the anchor down into the ground with force.

Motonari flinched feeling the earth shake under his feet. Losing his balance he fell backwards landing on his rear.

"Seeing that you're unarmed, it won't be hard to finish ya off right here, Mori."

"Tch!" Motonari stood his ground.

"But really, what fun would that be?"

He looked surprised when, out of the trees, Chosokabe's crew members came out holding their own weapons advancing on the trapped Daimyo.

Mori looked around for a way to escape, but all of his paths were blocked by the pirate and his crew.

Motochika raised his one visible eyebrow. "So, you comin' quietly, or do I gotta make ya?"

Mori hesitated to answer. He saw the determined look in the pirate's eye and gulped backing away when the man stepped towards him.

Strong tanned arms caught Motonari in a tight grip. "I got him, Aniki!" One crew member called out.

Motonari struggled refusing to give up. "Unhand me!" Motonari fought his way out of his hold kicking the man to the ground. The other men came forward now clearly upset. Motonari made a run for it now that one path had been cleared.

"Clever, Mori..but you won't escape!" Chosokabe grabbed his anchor spear and took the lead. Mori evaded most of the armed men. He looked back seeing the white haired devil gaining ground. He quickly ran off in a different direction.

Chosokabe grinned. "Don't worry, boys. I'll handle it from here!" Chosokabe ran after Motonari through the thick trees. If he listened closely, he could hear Motonari's labored breathing up ahead. Mori stole one glance backwards and saw the devil emerge into his view and panicked.

"Ah!" Motonari shouted losing his footing and tumbling down a steep incline. Chosokabe's eye widened and he stopped at the top watching the other hitting stumps and trees along the way down.

"Mori!" He dropped his weapon and ran after his rival. He had to save him. He stumbled down the uneven terrain. Up ahead was a cliff and below was the sea they both fought over so many times. Chosokabe cursed reaching out to grab Motonari. He was so close. He could almost grab him. Motonari was headed straight for the cliff. He watched his rival slide down tumbling off the end.

"Mori!"

Motochika grasped the other's outstretched hand at the very last moment. He pulled him back up onto the muddy ground.

They were both panting so hard from the adrenaline rush.

"You..idiot. Ngh…"Motonari winced in the pirates arms. "You could have let me die right then." He glared up at the man who just saved his life.

Motochika grinned. "That's no way to fight my one true rival. Sides, I'd hate ta see ya die if it wasn't by my own hands."

Motochika looked over the man who was scratched and bruised in many places. His hat was lost somewhere during his tumble. Motonari's eyes were closed now.

"Hey, Mori…Mori, get up!" Motochika shook the man who gasped audibly in pain cradling one of his arms. Chosokabe bit his lip and picked up the weakened man climbing back up to meet his men.

He now had Mori in his clutches and he would be damned if he let the other go any time soon.

No sunlight…

No fresh sea breeze…

Everything hurt tremendously…

Motonari opened his eyes to a darkness that seemed never ending.

He groaned at the pain in his left arm. He tried to move it realizing it was broken but somehow bandaged.

In the distance he saw a torch coming towards him, a tall figure carrying the flame.

"Hey, Mori. You finally come to?"

"Chosokabe.." He tried to stand but realized it was a useless effort. His legs were shackled together.

The strong pirate knelt by his little rival wearing a grin on his visage.

"I really got you out of a pickle there. I kinda …I dunno..saved yer life?" He chuckled.

Motonari gulped looking away. "You did not have to, bastard pirate."

Mori flinched when the flame was put nearly right under his chin and the white haired devil spoke again. "Yea, but I did. An' that makes all the difference.. I did somethin' nice for ya. Now I'd appreciate you doin' the same for me."

Motonari glared at his rival. "Spit it out pirate. What is it that you want?"

He watched his pink tongue dart out to wet his dried lips. "I want control over the whole of Seto Sea."

Mori fumed outraged. "You dare ask for something like that! I will never cede it to you, you bastard!"

Motochika could only laugh and pull the torch away.

"Mori, ya do realize the predicament you're in right now, don't ya?"

Motonari took another look around. There were no windows. He could hear nothing of the outside world. In here it smelled of fish and mustiness that bothered his nose to no end. His legs were bound together and his arm was broken.

"Tch! I will not simply hand the control of Seto Sea over to the likes of you!"

Chosokabe grinned and put the torch into a holder on the wall. He loved seeing the brown haired Daimyo get angry. He rarely showed any emotion. It made him wonder what else he could stir up out of the man.

Motonari felt a large gloved hand on his leg. "What do you think you're doing?" He swatted the unwanted hand away with his good arm.

The pirate's hands roughly grabbed his legs pulling him flat on his back. "Ah!" He cringed feeling his arm throb in pain. Chosokabe's eye was glazed over as he started gently rubbing his captive's leg through his white pants.

"If you do not secede Seto Sea to me.. I promise I will take more than just the sea from you, Motonari."

Motochika threateningly tugged Motonari's pants down off his hips exposing his pale stomach in the torch light. Motochika could feel the man shudder in fear. He loved the look in Mori's eyes. No one else would see Motonari like this, not ever if he could help it. Getting no response from his hostage, Motochika removed his glove running his bare hand over the exposed flesh. He felt the other's stomach jolt.

"Cut it out, pirate!" Mori's broken voice came out.

"It could get much worse…fer you, anyway, Motonari." Motochika smirked and proved his point by pulling down Mori's pants to his ankles. Motochika heard the other gasp and watched his pale legs clamp tight together.

"Stop it!"

Motochika looked up at Motonari. "Will ya give me what I want? Either way..I will be takin' somethin'from ya, whether it be the sea 'er yer pride."

Motonari gulped. The pirate was usually all fun and games. The man before him was intimidating and aggressive, not like the cheery Chosokabe he fought nearly on a daily basis. This was new and he had to admit he kind of liked Chosokabe this way.

Chosokabe's hands were dangerously close to his fondushi bringing him back to the situation t hand. He wouldn't simply give himself over to the man without a fight.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Mori wiggled his hips away from Chosokabe. Motochika slid one hand under the cloth around his hips pulling it away from Motonari's body in a teasing manner.

Mori's eyes opened wide watching his lower half being exposed to the wanton eye of his rival. He shook holding his legs to himself. Motochika would have none of that. He forced Motonari's legs apart roughly hearing his captive's small squeak of discomfort.

Motonari's whole body tensed feeling warm breath on his thigh. Chosokabe inhaled the other's scent biting into the soft flesh of his rival's inner thigh.

"S-stop!" Motonari closed his eyes. That cursed mouth only drew nearer to his awakening arousal. It wasn't supposed to be there, but Chosokabe found it right away licking over the hot flesh forcing the oddest sounds from Motonari's throat.

"Ngh..ah..n-no!" Mori pulled at the white hair with his good hand. His face was flushed feeling the pirate take him inside his mouth and he shuddered arching shamefully into the warmth of Chosokabe's eager mouth.

Grinning, Motochika wormed a finger inside Motonari's ass, sucking hard on his cock. Motonari looked down at the other begging for this torture to be over. He twisted and pulled at Motochika's hair, half wanting the man to finish him off. The finger inside was uncomfortable. He stifled a sound feeling the pirate's rough finger brush against something inside him that made him see stars.

"Moto-chi-ka-ah.."

His rival was succumbing to the pleasure. He scissored two fingers inside his prisoner prodding the sweet spot he knew was deep inside. Mori's cream soon filled his mouth.

Motonari watched Chosokabe sit back on his heels undoing the colorful garbs around his hips.

"No.." Mori shook his head panting.

"Come on, Mori.. don't be such a spoil sport. After all I just did for ya? You owe me." Motonari shook his head curling up. The pirate grabbed his legs.

"Open up, Mori-kun~" Motochika rasped out.

"No! I didn't agree to any of this!" Motonari shivered fighting Motochika.

"I'm stronger than you. I _will _hurt you, Motonari." Chosokabe's gaze met his defiant one. He tensed his muscles holding his legs closed. Motochika grunted pushing them apart with enough force to hear Mori's hips crack followed by a pathetic wail. Motonari was caught off guard by the sudden pain.

Motochika looked down at Mori. He watched tears slide down his usually stoic face.

"Mo-Moto.." Mori whimpered out shaking his head.

Motochika felt a pang of guilt. He tossed Mori's legs over his shoulders keeping them bound together.

"Shhh.."Motochika stroked Motonari's cheek gently. He looked over Mori's trembling form. Such a rare sight to see- Motonari's quaking body lying under him completely in his control.

Motonari's breath hitched feeling the tip of something hard slide into him. His body seized up under the stronger man.

Motochika fully sheathed himself in one quick thrust hearing Mori call out in a loud voice.

Mori's shivering body was inviting Motochika to move, and so he did uttering pleasured groans with each forward thrust of his hips. Motonari weakly pounded on the other's chest begging him to stop.

"Unh..Motonari..ah… it feels amazing.. your ass..it's incredible.." Motochika switched the angle of his thrusts inside the other man making his movements deeply penetrate Motonari.

He watched Motonari finally start to reciprocate with his movements.

"You..damn p-pirate!" Motonari cursed feeling his body react to Choskabe's rough movements.

"You love it." Motochika grinned pounding into Motonari watching him cry in pleasure.

"You..you fiend!" He beat on the other's chest once more. His body succumbed to the pleasure unloading himself onto Chosokabe's chest.

Motochika worked himself inside the ever tightening hole and found his release quickly.

Motonari looked away from Motochika feeling him pull out.

"Damn.." Chosokabe took the smaller man into his arms.

"…You have no grace, you improper pig…" Motonari managed to mutter out.

"Hahaha…it's true, it's true…" Motonari shivered when the pirate's hand stroked his side lightly.

"You've managed to do more damage than good...idiot!" Motonari's hips ached from Motochika's forceful advances.

"Sorry Mori. You know I can't stop myself. Not when it comes to you any way."

Their eyes met. Motonari blushed. "Bastard…!"

Wearing a satisfied smirk, Motochika kissed his rival.

In the end, they would always be fighting over that damned sea; The only thing that kept them apart.


End file.
